Chuck Vs The Presidential Seal
by phnxgrl
Summary: What if Chuck was wrong and the Ring was not completely destroyed.


Undisclosed location, USA . April 1, 2013

"I Charles Irving Bartowski do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States. With these word Chuck lowered his right hand in front of the Chief Justice John Roberts flanked by General Diane Beckman and his Wife Sarah Bartowski. Also in attendance were his Personal friend Morgan Grimes and his wife Alex. General John Casey Stood by.

Secret Executive Order 166962 had been activated and fulfilled. The Chief Justice now having issued the oath of office shook his hand then was ushered from the secret location by the Secret Service. Chuck could only stare at the assembled group awaiting his first act as acting President of the US. The Ring which was thought defeated had come back in an most unexpected way.

Burbank, CA October 30th 2012 Casa Bartowski.

Chuck was sitting at his computer working on the latest Carmichael Industries assignment. Chuck still had the intersect. He still did analyst jobs for the NSA/CIA as per his agreement as being the only intersect. He was busy checking for security leaks for their latest client. Casey was in the field checking for security breaches.

Burbank, Ca January 27th 2012 Sarah Walker's apt.

Sarah Walker aka Valkyrie was sitting on her bed. Looking at a faded picture she had kept in her suitcase. She recognized Chuck as the man in the photo and her looking so carefree and happy. Sarah wished she could remember when that picture was taken but she could not, Sarah heard the heavy footfalls coming to her door. In agent mode she pulled her weapon and stood next to the door,

She looked outside through the peep hole. It was a Man who she knew as Agent Casey NSA.

Casey was pounding on her door. He was yelling loudly through the door.

"Come on CIA Skirt. I do not have all day. I have a plane to catch."

Sarah opened the door and held the gun on him.

"What do you want?"

Casey held up 5 DVD disks and a player.

"I want you to have this."

"What are these?"

"Your mission logs."

"Mission logs?"

"Yes, You and I have been partners. I have to say one of the best in all my career! These are the mission logs of this long term assignment. While I have been reassigned. You Agent Walker have not. You need to familiarize with all the previous 5 years. You need to contact General Beckman at the NSA. She is in charge of this assignment. The CIA has loaned you out for this special project. He would be very disappointed if you wanted to walk away. Good Luck Walker."

Casey now turned away from the door and walked down the deserted hallway.

Sarah learning she had an assignment. She threw herself into Mission mode and gathered all the intelligence about her Partner. She was impressed in how Chuck became more than an asset but a trained agent. Her partner. Watching the mission logs she knew what she need to do.

Sarah Called General Beckman.

"Ah Agent Walker good of you to check in."

"Yes General I understand I am to be retained on this mission?"

"Yes, Agent Walker you are asked to continue. However, if you wish you can walk away another would be assigned to your partner. There will be no mentioning of this or will it appear in your permanent record. This will never be reflected badly on you if you choose to end it."

"General with all due respect. Can It! Valkyrie will never walk away from any mission! No matter if it is long term deep cover or not! I can not let someone else protect My partner as well as I can. I have read and watched my mission logs. I am ready to continue the assignment."

"Excellent Agent Walker. I will be looking forward to your future mission reports."

"Ma'am? It is Agent Bartowski!"

Sarah showed the wedding rings. Then canceled the call.

Sarah knew what she need to do next.

Sarah drove her Lotus to that stretch of beach and waited.

The waves had a calming effect as she waited for her husband to appear.

Burbank Ca January 27th 2012 Casa Bartowski

Chuck knowing what he had to do contacted his old friend General Beckman.

"Ah Chuck how good of you to call. So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, General I have. I wish to be helpful to the Country I love. I will take the analyst position with two stipulations. I choose who I want protecting me. And I stay in Burbank until I choose not to stay."

"Chuck I can make the arrangements."

"Oh I want to get paid too!"

"Chuck, you have all the money you need. I have unfrozen the assets Decker had taken illegally from you. You should be seeing a 677 million in your account soon. There will be another deposit of 10 million for the capture of ex-Agent Quinn. As for the armory and equipment in Castle Keep it. We will need them in the future and the base will stay under Carmichael Industries control."

"Very good General Now I have an appointment to keep. I will be in touch."

The selling of the Buy More meant Castle no longer had access through the Buy More building. However, the exit through ex - Orange Orange and another location was perfectly fine.

Chuck was alerted to his friend Morgan Grimes coming through the Morgan door.

"Chuck I want to say how sorry I am that all this happened. That Sarah left. But Buddy I know she will come back! You are Charles Carmichael! Chicks flock to you especially one Blonde Blue eyed She male the terror of Thailand! You talk about scary! WOW just never get in her way. There are warlords in Thailand that quake in their boots with the mere mentioning of her! But you know to get her back is to have one magical kiss. I know it will work!

"Ok Morgan I will take that under consideration. You do know you still have a position with the CIA and Carmichael Industries."

"Oh? So you went back huh? I guess when spy business is in the blood. You can not stay away?"

"Yes, I went back but not way you think. I am out of field work. I am to sit at a boring desk and look at reports. I will flash on something and let the professionals take care of the field work. I am retired from that. I do have to say Morgan I missed not being the intersect and now that I have it back. It feels like I am complete."

Morgan looked at his friend with a bit of envy. He too was once the intersect. The fact it was eating his brain away did not matter.

"I know what you mean. I felt all powerful but stupid at the same time. It should never be in anyone's else brain. You can control it. I felt it was controlling me."

"Well excuse me but Morgan I have an appointment."

"Ok Chuck I will give you may answer after talking it over with Alex."

"Great little buddy!"

Chuck watched as Morgan climbed out the Morgan door and entered his apt.

Chuck left the apt and purposely headed to the only place where he could think. He spied her. Sarah his only true love. Chuck walked up and sat next to her. Chuck started to speak.

"I thought you would be long gone by now."

"I was in the process of going but I was stopped."

"What stopped you?"

"You Chuck you are what stopped me. I know I do not remember you. I have seen the mission logs. I want to be that person again. Chuck! Help me be that person."

Chuck's face lit up as if all his worries left him. Chuck brilliant smile appeared the one he reserved especially for her. Sarah was quite warmed by his smile. It felt so familiar.

"Morgan has this crazy idea. If I give you a one magical kiss. All your memories will return.

Sarah smiled at Chuck

"Kiss Me Chuck lets see if the bearded gnome is correct."

Chuck gave Sarah a mind blowing kiss. He poured all his love into it. Sarah receiving such an outpouring of love felt something she never did feel before. A loyalty to Chuck. A warm glow which filled her completely. The dedicated spy was perplexed but enjoyed the sensation.

"Wow Chuck that was some kiss. I felt it to my toes. I do love you Chuck. Even though I can not remember our lives together. I will stay as your wife. I want my rings back where they belong."

Removing the fake rings she held onto. Chuck slipped her wedding bands back on her finger. Sarah sighed into his strong shoulder as they looked at the waves together.

Valkyrie knew the mission was a go!

Burbank, Ca 30th October 2012

Sarah true to her word stayed with Chuck and made him her life goal. She understood from the logs that for the Intersect to work properly. Chuck has to be in the right emotional state. If she was asked she would say she was on a long term mission to keep her husband happy. She had actively assisted in the transformation of Carmichael Industries from a Spy to a cybersecurity firm. Chuck was glad there were no more missions and shooting was kept to a minimum. Chuck was busy looking at the screen when the TV above him was on the news the presidential race was in full swing. Chuck not much into politics ignored the screen until he had a flash. There is a Ring Operative as a candidate. Chuck's attention now shifted to the TV screen He flashed on several more Ring operatives. Chuck was confused.

Chuck opened a direct line to his old friend General Diane Beckman.

"Good afternoon General"

"Good Morning to you Chuck. I was not expecting this call."

"I know General I do apologize. However, I just saw the TV news. I wanted you to know I flashed on several ex Ring agents in the Presidential races. It seems like all the front runners are Ring Agents.

I thought we destroyed the Ring long ago. How is this possible? Is there not something we can do?"

The General learning the news sat back.

"No, Chuck there is nothing we can do. The FBI needs to handle this. If they do not then all I can do is wait."

Washington DC Headquarters of the re elect the President. Campaign. Oct 30th 2012

The campaign manager a Ring operative called the Ring Director.

"The substitution of the President and Vice president had been a success."

"Sir, we have successfully inserted our people in every race for the President. We wait your next

instructions."

"Excellent our plan is proceeding nicely. I will issue orders soon."

"Very good Director. I will await those orders."

The Ring Director smiled and ended the call.

The Ring Director was elated knowing soon the Ring will take over and the days of the US being a Republic are numbered! The fools are electing someone they have no idea who he is!

Burbank, Ca Election Day 2012 Casa Bartowski

The race was a close one but the New President elect was a Ring Operative. Chuck stared at the screen in his home with disgust.

"How could this happen?"

"Why were not these Ring agents arrested?"

"Who was in charge?"

Sarah hearing Chuck muttering to himself came over to stand in front of her husband.

"Chuck Honey? What is wrong?"

"Sarah, I do not know how they did it but both the President and Vice president Elect are Ring Agents."

Chuck? What are Ring Agents?

Oh Honey I forgot. You have read all the reports but can not yet remember the Ring. Agent Shaw and that whole mess.

Sarah looked deep into her husbands eyes knowing there must be a story involved.

"The Ring was a larger group of misfits agents and Megalomaniacs which Fulcrum was a small part. Once Ted Roark and Fulcrum was out of the way. The Ring appeared. They wanted to reshape the world. They believed that America needed to be reformed into an Empire. They also believed the way to do that was to undermine all the secret agencies. They were always wanting to capture the Intersect for their nefarious plans. We fought them and I thought we won in 2010. I guess we did not get all of them. Now they have regrouped under the new Ring Director."

"So did you flash on them?"

"Yes, I did a few days ago. I informed the General Too. She was concerned but she said she could not do anything,"

"So there is nothing we can do? The Ring has won?"

"I am afraid so Sarah."

Both Sarah and Chuck looked at the screen with amazement. Wondering whether they were to be safe.


End file.
